


Inktober 24 : Ordre 66

by Iroko_Yakuro



Series: Inktober 2019 - Obi-Wan a besoin de câlins [22]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 06:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21156950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iroko_Yakuro/pseuds/Iroko_Yakuro
Summary: Cody a le sens des priorités





	Inktober 24 : Ordre 66

\- Commandant, exécutez l'ordre 66 !

\- À vos ordres.

Cody rangea son comlick et s'apprêta à propager l'ordre de tuer tous les Jedi quand il se rendit compte que celui-ci était en contradiction avec un autre impératif.

Le général Kenobi était un Jedi mais les clones l'avaient adopté comme un des leurs, et s'ils obéissaient à tous ses ordres - sauf ceux de le laisser sortir de l'infirmerie - il était considéré comme un Vod AVANT d'être un Général. Et un Vod passait toujours en priorité.

Kenobi était donc avant tout un Vod à protéger. Mais il était aussi un Jedi.

Ah, mais un Jedi était un utilisateur de Force qui répondait aux ordres du Temple Jedi et de la République et suivait leurs règles.

Donc si Kenobi ne suivait plus les règles Jedi, il n'était plus un Jedi !

Cody décida d'attendre que la bataille soit terminée pour remettre la main sur le Général, non, sur le **Vod** Obi-Wan.

Un coup de tranquillisant pour éviter qu'il n'essaye de négocier par principe alors que c'était pour son bien - et puis comme ça ils en profiteraient pour faire un check-up médical sans devoir le traîner à l'infirmerie - et ils lui retireraient son sabre laser et sa tenue de Général Jedi.

Une coupe de cheveux plus règlementaire et un rasage pour faire bonne mesure et le Vod Wan serait assigné à l'entrainement.

Il était temps de mettre un terme à ses prétentions idiotes comme quoi porter une armure le ralentissait et que les blasters étaient des armes non civilisées.

Ils allaient lui montrer qu'une armure lui évitait d'être autant blessé - et en tant que simple Vod il aurait un droit d'accès plus restreint au bacta - et que si un blaster ne pouvait pas faire bouclier, ça pouvait dégommer de loin des ennemis pour éviter qu'ils ne continuent à leur tirer dessus jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient au contact.

Non mais.

A DEMAIN

Au plaisir de lire vos commentaires et suggestions, et de recevoir vos câlins !

Iroko


End file.
